Alone
by Johna12wang
Summary: They were all alone. Yet they still did not communicate, and perhaps that was their downfall. First fic, please read and review : Might extend this, what do you think?
1. Chapter 1: Rei

Alone. That was how it had always been for her. She was nothing but a puppet to the Commander's plans. She had always been considered something of a freak by her classmates, something she always chose to ignore.

And then he came. Shinji Ikari, son of the Commander, who inherited none of his father's coldness or cruel attitude. The one who had tried being kind to her, who had saved her life in the battle with the 5th angel. The one who had rejected her.

That thought did not go well with Rei. Did he really reject her? No, even if he did, it was for the right reason.

She thought of him often, as he was the last link to humanity. Was, she thought. Now, she was all alone again.

Rei knew that her time was diminishing, second by second. Shinji had, after all, rejected instrumentality, and in turn, her.

She thought back to the 16th angel. Where she had finally realized that she felt affection to, or loved, Shinji. Only to be killed protecting him.

No, that wasn't right. She had lost her memories, but not killed. She could not die until the Commander's vision was fulfilled.

It kept coming back, she thought. Always coming back to Shinji or the scenario.

But that was alright to her. She knew that Shinji had waded forth from the LCL, and she knew that Soryu was alive too. No, Rei thought, her name was Asuka. Asuka Langley Soryu, sole other survivor, and together with Shinji, destined to help change the world. Rei decided that she would call her Asuka, out of respect.

What was there left to do but count the seconds down before she died? She could think, but about what? Instantly, her mind went to Shinji.

Shinji, always Shinji. She felt so extremely lonely at that point. What she wouldn't give, just to see him.

"Are these tears?" she whispered. The water dripped down her face. "Is this... sadness?"

And once again, she realized, she was alone.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, there's my first fanfic. It's a bit short, but I hope you like it...

Should I continue on this?


	2. Chapter 2: Shinji's Madness

Shinji Ikari was tired. After all, the world had ended. Or had it? As far as he was concerned, no one but Asuka was left, and Asuka wasn't very good company as company went.

But still, the thought of Misato, of Toji and Kensuke, of Kaworu... even Pen-Pen... It all still hurt. He was lonely.

And of course there was Rei. Ayanami Rei.

_My name is Rei. Ayanami Rei._ Rei thought to herself. _I nearly triggered the end of the human race, but Shinji stopped me._

Ah, Shinji. Kind Shinji, who Rei could never understand. Who saved Tokyo-3, indeed humanity many times over, only to be trapped in a situation no one understood, except Rei.

"I'm sorry Shinji," she whispered to no one in particular.

Shinji knew he was going insane. He hadn't talked since Third Impact, and the thought of hearing Rei in his mind was just another sign of him descending into madness. Would Asuka believe him? Would she even care?

No, she would just face away from Shinji and mumble about feeling sick. That was all she had said since being found by Shinji.

How long had they been there, lying on the beach? He thought it out. Four days? A week? He was going to have to start keeping track of time.

How long had it been since he had last heard Rei's voice? Since he had rejected Instrumentality? Yes, that was it.

_And I thought she died_, he mused. No, that was the wrong type of thinking. She, wherever she was, was beyond Shinji's reach. And he refused to extend it.

Rei lay down, in whatever dimension she was in. From what she had seen, Shinji had heard her. _That is strange,_ she thought.

Maybe, if she tried it again, she would know if she could communicate with him. She put all her effort into it. _What do I say?_ So she settled for the simplest thing she could think of.

"Shinji?"

Shinji looked as though he had been struck by a lightning bolt.

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow... I haven't written in a LONG time. I'll try to update sooner, but life gets in the way. R and R guys!


End file.
